Snowed In
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: After Hunted, the team goes on a ski trip. What could go wrong? Things take a turn for the worse as Lloyd slams face first into a tree, and Cole rushes him to the hospital. Later, Kai and Skylor get stranded in the snowstorm, and Zane and Pixal embark on a rescue mission to find them. Meanwhile, Jay and Nya fight to stop a strange man from conning all the guests at their lodge.


**Hey everyone! If you're reading this, it means I'm alive and well. My town was hit with a pretty bad snowstorm, and I haven't left the house since Thursday. We also lost WiFi, so this won't be posted until the storm's over. (Since you're reading this, I guess this is). Anywho, coming up with this was a way from me to escape from reruns of pawn stars and the fact that literally everyone else in my house is sick. (Help me!) All joking aside, I've felt like I've slowly been losing my sanity this past week, so prayers that the weather would clear up would be awesome! Seriously, you have no idea how much I want to go back to school and a bit of normalcy! Anyway, enjoy this story! By the way, this takes place between hunted and March of the oni.**

"My friend from childhood went on a ski trip once," Cole rambled as he tried to keep from banging his head against the seat in front of him. A ski trip. That was Wu's amazing idea now that the team was back together. Now, Cole, the rest of the ninja, Pixal, and Skylor were piled together in a mini van slowly losing their sanity. Well, most of them. Certain others (Nya and Jay) were making out beside Kai in the far back row. Meanwhile, Skylor sat next to Cole and kept texting Kai. Zane and Pixal sat in the front talking about first spinjitzu master knows what. It appeared only Cole and Lloyd were the only singles, and the only ones losing their minds.

"Oh?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cole sighed, "But he broke both his legs."

"Ouch!" Skylor groaned, looking up from her phone, "Why'd you say that? You're making me not want to learn to ski."

"Come on, skiing isn't that hard!" Jay protested.

"Says the guy who grew up in a desert!" Kai scoffed.

"I've been skiing before!"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Just ask my mom, I'm sure she could show you lots of embarrassing pictures!"

"I've seen them," Nya added, "They're cute!"

"Ew!" Kai fake gagged and turned the other way, "Would you two stop being so in love and stuff?"

Cole chuckled. Apparently he and Lloyd weren't the only ones going insane.

"Hey Pix, how much longer?" Skylor asked.

"Two hours," Pixal responded promptly.

Lloyd groaned and slammed his head into his pillow. This would be a long ride.

(Time skip)

"Woah! Check this out! Ski rental is free for those staying at the lodge!" Lloyd exclaimed. Apparently, he consumed a large amount of sugar during the car ride, and it was starting to kick in. They'd barely settled in to their room before Lloyd picked up a brochure and started reading, "I wanna try a green course! That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, the bunny slopes are probably a good place to start, kid," Kai chuckled.

"I'll go with you, Lloyd," Cole said, "I've never been skiing either."

"You guys have fun, I'm gonna go find Nya. We're going to try the black diamond course," Jay explained as he grabbed his coat and began to leave.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh, dude! I've been skiing several times! I know what I'm doing. Why don't you believe me?"

"Try not to fall! I'm sure my sister would find that real hot!" Kai retorted.

Jay glared at him then left.

"Ten bucks he breaks his arm," Kai rolled his eyes as soon as Jay left the room.

"I'm in," Zane replied, "I too have seen those pictures. Jay seems to know what he's doing."

"Great," Kai gritted his teeth.

(Time skip)

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Lloyd laughed and turned to grin at Cole. They'd been on the bunny slopes for a couple hours. Turns out, Cole was a bit of a natural. Lloyd was not.

"You're doing great buddy!" Cole smiled, "Maybe tomorrow we can try a harder course."

"You think so?" Lloyd asked.

Cole was about to reply when Lloyd's foot slipped, and he went sliding straight towards the edge of the black diamond course.

"Lloyd!" Cole screamed and started after him.

After a few minutes, he found him, along with Jay and Nya. Lloyd leaned against a tree, a hand in front of his mouth.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?"

Lloyd pulled away his hand, and Cole saw his injury in all of its glory. His lower jaw had completely rotated ninety degrees, and it juttted out an inch from his face.

"Gah!" Cole gasped.

"We've got to get you help!"

"I already called the medics, but somebody is going to have to ride with him to the hospital," Nya explained.

"I'll go," Cole volunteered, "I know you guys were looking forward to spending time alone together. Don't wanna ruin that."

Jay looked down at Lloyd's messed up face, "Thanks for the sentiment, but I think watching Lloyd smash his face into a tree already ruined that."

(Time skip)

Kai, Skylor, Zane, and Pixal sat in the lodge lobby drinking hot chocolate. They'd skied a few blue square courses before calling it a day. Now, they were thoroughly enjoying a game of poker where they were bidding on a handful of paper clips Kai had found in his back pocket. Why the dork was carrying around office supplies was beyond any of them, and quite frankly, they were too scared to ask.

All this was interrupted when Jay and Nya came rushing into the lodge.

"Guys! Lloyd slammed his face into a tree and now has to go to the hospital!" Jay exclaimed.

"What? Slow down!" Pixal frowned.

"Lloyd lost control of his skis and ended up the black diamond course. He crashed head first into a tree and dislocated his jaw. Now Cole's riding in an ambulance with him to the hospital," Nya explained, more calmly than Jay.

"What?" Kai stood up, "Zane, hand me the keys, I'm gonna meet them there. I've gotta make sure the kid's okay."

"Not in this weather you're not!" Pixal retorted.

"If it helps, I'll go with him," Skylor offered, "You know, make sure he doesn't kill himself or anything."

"Thanks Sky," Nya grinned meakly, "Take care of yourselves."

"We will," Kai promised.

(Time skip)

Cole sat in silence. It was no use talking, but his thoughts were nearly killing him. Every time he looked at Lloyd's swollen face, he felt guilty.

This was all his fault.

He'd always dreamt of riding in an ambulance as a kid. This wasn't what he had in mind. Cole sank into his seat, closing his eyes and hoping that when he opened them, it would all go away.

(Time skip)

"Skylor, we have a problem!" Kai shouted.

Skylor opened her door and joined Kai out in the ditch Kai just drove them into when the engine started smoking. She coughed at the pillow of smoke that rolled over her, "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to fix it. I need to call Nya and Jay. They always know how to fix these things," Kai pulled out his phone as Skylor waited beside him. There was only one problem. They had no signal.

(Time skip)

Jay was winning the fifth game of paper clip poker when the news update came on the lobby's television.

"A terrible storm is rolling through. We suggest avoiding driving, as the roads are getting very icy. Also, everyone should stay indoors as temperatures are going to drop sub zero..."

"I have to call Kai!" Nya said frantically and searched for her phone. She pressed it to her ear and waited, slowly becoming more panicked.

"Nya? Is everything okay?" Jay asked.

Nya shook her head, "He's not answering, Jay. Why won't he answer?"

(Time skip)

Lloyd was rushed into surgery as soon as they got to the hospital. It would seem that in hospitals near the outskirts of nowhere, there weren't long waits.

A doctor had said that Lloyd's mouth would be wired shut. The thought made Cole want to cringe. He didn't do well with injuries of that sort, or their surgeries. It just weirded him out.

He turned his head to see a news update roll across the waiting room tv set. A storm was coming through near the lodge. He sure hoped his friends were alright...

(Time skip)

"Here's an idea," Pixal started, "What if Zane and I left to find your brother and Skylor? The cold won't have any effect on us."

"I want to go with you," Nya replied.

"Nya, you can't. It's too cold," Jay frowned and put an arm around her shoulder, "Zane and Pixal will be just fine. Weren't you the one who once told me that computers function better in the cold? They'll find your brother and Skylor in no time."

"True," Nya half grinned, "But Kai isn't a computer."

"Right, but he is the master of fire. Wherever Kai and Skylor are, I am sure they are safe and warm," Zane assured her, "And Pixal and I will find them. I promise."

A few minutes later, Pixal and Zane were out the door. Jay and Nya sat in silence, Nya leaning her head against Jay's shoulder.

A man dressed in a lodge uniform came around with a tea kettle, "Would either of you like some tea?" He asked.

Nya accepted, Jay declined, "I'm more of a hot chocolate guy," he explained.

"Suit yourself," the man shrugged and walked away. Shivers went down Jay's spine. Something about that man was just... off.

"Well," Jay whistled, "This is just like at the lighthouse, only we're surrounded by fifty other people."

"I hate feeling useless," Nya sighed and took a sip of her tea, "I feel like we should be doing something."

"Hey, we are doing something," Jay explained, "Who's going to make sure that none of our stuff gets taken?" he asked, earning a laugh from Nya.

"And, I guess we really are getting that time alone together we wanted," Nya added.

"See? Things are looking up!"

Nya set down her tea and snuggled closer to Jay. A few minutes later, she was asleep. Jay pulled Nya tighter in his arms and smiled as he continued to watch the news update. He had no idea that they really were going to have to defend the team's stuff.

(Time skip)

"Hello? Anyone?" Kai and Skylor took turns shouting. They had wandered a ways from the car and now and held their phones in the air, hoping for a signal.

Nothing.

"Kai, look!" Skylor yelled. She pointed to a red van speeding down the icy road towards them. The two of them jumped out of the road, as the van came to a stop. Two skullkin hopped out.

"Well," Kai chuckled, "I haven't seen these guys in a while..."

(Time skip)

Pixal and Zane struggled against the wind down the mountain road.

"Do you think plows will come through any time soon?" Pixal asked Zane as they climbed over yet another mound of snow.

"It's highly unlikely," Zane replied.

"This weather stinks," Pixal grunted, "If I was in charge of the universe, I'd make it stop snowing, just for a little bit, so we could get down this mountain."

"That's it!" Zane exclaimed. He shot a stream of ice out of his hand until it formed a perfectly smooth ice slide going down as far as the eye could see, "After you, Mi'lady."

Pixal and Zane hopped on the slide, and rode down, giggling the entire time like little kids.

(Time skip)

Kai and Skylor entered into fist combat with the two skeletons, although both felt they had the lower hand due to the cold.

"I thought these guys were peaceful now!" Skylor said as she punched Knuckle in the face, "What did you ever do to them?"

Kai kicked Kruncha in the shin, "Nya and I refused to sell four weapons to them. They've had a bone to pick with us ever since. No pun intended!"

"Got it!" Skylor replied. Knuckle hit her, and she fell down in the snow. A moment later, Kai was right beside her, "What do we do?" she shouted.

Suddenly, a stream of ice, hit the skullkin, and both were frozen in their tracks.

Skylor and Kai sat up to see Zane and Pixal walking towards them.

"That was perfect timing!" Kai yelled and waved at their friends.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Zane smiled.

Pixal pulled out her phone, "Your sister will be happy to know you're okay," she explained, "We came as soon as we saw the news update."

(Time skip)

Some time around seven, Jay became aware of the fact that he was the only one awake in the entire lobby. Even the desk receptionist had dozed off.

Odd...

It was way too early for everyone to be asleep.

That was when the sound of shattering glass and screaming made him realize something was actually very, very wrong.

"Nya, wake up!" he whispered and shook her shoulder.

Nya's eyes fluttered open, and her face turned to confusion, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we've got to go help!" Jay explained, "I guess we really won't be sitting around uselessly."

"Why are there two fireplaces?" Nya asked as she stood up.

"Huh?" Jay stared at fireplace, the one fireplace, "What are you..."

Before Jay could finish his question, Nya fell simply into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

Nya nodded, "Just a little out of it. I'll be fine," she shrugged, "Let's go!"

"Okay," Jay sighed and held Nya close to them as they rushed down the hall to where the noise came from.

They were met with the tea guy pinning a couple against the wall.

"You get that guy, I'll get that one," Nya said before going limp again. Problem was, there was only one guy.

"Okay, What is wrong with you?" Jay shouted. Then it all became clear. "The tea!" Jay gasped, "Nya, he was using the tea to drug everyone! Sit down, I'll take care of this. Please, don't hurt yourself!"

Jay lowered Nya to the ground and propped her against a wall, "Stay safe, okay?" he said before kissing her forehead and rushing towards the tea guy. He shot a bolt of lightning at him, and the man dropped the couple. He took off towards the exit, and Jay followed.

It was dark outside. Jay couldn't see anything. A chunk of snow was hurled at him. Snowball after snowball followed as Jay ducked away from them. Before he knew it, he was cornered, and tea guy stood over him smirking. He readied his fist for a punch, and Jay screamed, backing further into the corner.

(Time skip)

"You can see him now," a nurse informed Cole.

He stood up and followed her down the hall, "How's he doing?"

"Fine. He's still asleep though. We had to knock him out pretty hard to get him to stop fighting everything we did. He'll be awake soon though."

Cole was relieved when he saw Lloyd. His face was still pretty battered, but at least his jaw was in the right place. He sat down at a chair beside Lloyd's stretcher, "Hey, green bean," he whispered, "I heard your surgery went well. And don't worry, pal, I'm staying here until you're awake."

(Time skip)

"It's working again!" Pixal exclaimed.

She and Zane spent the last hour working on fixing the car's engine. Turns out, one of Lloyd's candy wrappers had gotten in there and wrecked havoc. If everyone wasn't busy pitying the green ninja for his injury, they'd certainly be having words.

Kai and Skylor sat in the backseat shivering. They'd wrapped themselves in the one blanket they had, and it was proving to not be enough. Needless to say, they were glad to have some heat running again.

"Good," Kai shivered, "Let's hurry and get to the hospital!"

(Time skip)

Lloyd had just woken up when Kai, Zane, Pixal, and Skylor came running it. His eyes widened, and he smiled through clenched teeth. Everything hurt, and there was no way he was going to try talking any time soon. He wasn't particularly looking forward to eating everything through a straw for the next month either...

"So where are Jay and Nya?" Cole asked.

"Still at the lodge," Kai explained, "It's a long story. Originally only Skylor and I were coming, but then the van broke down, and skullkin attacked, Zane and Pixal had to come and rescue us."

"I'm sure the two of them are fine," Pixal shrugged, "Although it is a minor annoyance that we can't call them. All phone service on the mountain is down."

"Okay," Cole replied, "You said the skullkin attacked you guys? Tell us more. I'm sure Lloyd would agree that we want to hear all about it."

(Time skip)

Jay closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. To his surprise, it never came. Jay opened his eyes, and saw the tea man was frozen in a chunk of ice. Nya stood behind him. At some point, she had ran outside and shot a blast of water at the tea guy. Only, the sub zero temperatures meant that the blast had pretty much instantly turned to ice. Nya grinned at Jay and clasped onto her knees.

"Nya!" Jay scrambled to his feet and rushed to his girlfriend.

"I'm okay," Nya gasped, "somebody from inside already called the police, they're sending a helicopter to pick him up. For now, looks like he's detained."

Jay pulled Nya to her feet, "okay, we should probably head inside. We're not exactly dressed for this," he shivered.

"What do you think he wanted anyway?" Nya asked as she glanced back at the frozen tea guy.

"I don't know, money or something," Jay shrugged as he went to open the door. Nya stopped dead in her tracks, "What? What is it?"

"Which door is the real one?" Nya whispered. Again, there was only one door.

"Okay," Jay replied tenderly, "You should probably take it easy until whatever was in that tea wears off." Jay scooped Nya up, bridal style, not willing to let her go limp again on him. He knew she'd never forgive him if he told the others about how she'd been hallucinating on drugged tea all night. He'd never tell. Nya smiled at him, almost grateful, as if she too were done with going limp every five seconds. Jay loved that girl. Man, was he glad she was okay.

(Time skip)

"Are you feeling better?" Jay asked the next morning as he and Nya met each other outside of their respective lodge rooms.

"Yeah," Nya nodded.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Jay! We don't have fingers!" Nya folded her arms.

"Good. I'm just checking," Jay took her hand in his. In an hour or two, the police were going to be arriving with more helicopters to take everyone stuck at the lodge home. By the end of the day, they'd be joining the rest of the team at the hospital.

"Jay?" Nya asked as they made their way down to the elevator, "When I was still on whatever was in that tea, I didn't do anything... you know?"

"I won't tell the others," Jay promised, "But you really scared me for a bit. You couldn't stand by yourself, and you were seeing double of everything."

"Thank you," Nya whispered.

The elevator closed, and the two of them rode down in silence.

"Why did we ever think this vacation was a good idea?" Nya asked as the doors opened again, and they walked into the breakfast area of the lobby.

"Maybe because we were all realms apart and nearly died?" Jay shrugged.

Nya pulled Jay into an unexpected hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Please, don't ever get lost in another realm without me again."

"Okay," Jay squeezed Nya tighter, "I won't."

The two love birds stood there for a while hugging it out, completely unaware of the lodge guests shuffling around them.

(Time skip)

"Guys, guess who's here!" Kai came running into Lloyd's hospital room with a grin on his face, "It's Jay and Nya!"

The two of them followed Kai in with a bunch of balloons, a card, and a teddy bear they'd picked up on the way there.

 _Thank you._ Lloyd wrote on a pad of paper he was currently using to communicate.

"So what happened at the lodge?" Zane asked, "Kai mentioned that you'd called last night when the rest of us were asleep?"

Jay laughed, "Yeah, one of the workers tried to drug everyone with tea then steal all their belongings."

"Oh really?" Skylor gasped, "That sounds exciting."

"Wouldn't the worker have tried to drug you guys as well?" Pixal asked.

Jay and Nya exchanged glances, "Nope!" Jay replied, "Neither of us were really feeling up to tea."

Nya squeezed Jay's hand in thanks.

"Well, sounds like you guys got lucky."

For the rest of the day, the team told each other their collective stories about the day before, laughing together. Lloyd sat to the side, watching, hoping soon he'd be talking again too. It was good to be back together again. Although no one said it, nobody wanted to get separated from each other again.

 **So there's that. I hope you all enjoyed those stories featuring each couple (and Cole and Lloyd as the single Pringles of the group). I realize I put the most time into the Jaya part, but that's because I love Jaya. Overall, it was really fun writing a story where everyone on the team got a piece of the spotlight, as I hardly ever do that.**

 **It's been a week since I've left the house, but I now finally have WiFi again. This was fun to write while I was bored. This wasn't supposed to be as long as it is, it was actually only supposed to be a short bit about the ninja getting snowed in and catching up. Somehow, that warped into this, but I'm really proud of the end result.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and have a great day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
